efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 113
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #112|nex = FSC #114}} After a long absence, we return to Canada, this time being hosted in Montreal, the home town of Celine Dion. This follows the Canadian victory in FSC 112 with Celine performing 'Ashes'. The number of participants remain constant at 37, with Morocco being the only withdrawal, while we also see the return of Switzerland. The results were a tight race, but Ukraine took the victory at the last minute, closely edging out Spain in second place, and Norway in third. The Host City Our Host City for this edition is Montreal, the beloved hometown of Celine Dion. Montreal is the most populous municipality in the Canadian province of Quebec and the second-most populous municipality in Canada. Originally called Ville-Marie, or "City of Mary", it is named after Mount Royal, the triple-peaked hill in the heart of the city. The city is centred on the Island of Montreal, which took its name from the same source as the city, and a few much smaller peripheral islands, the largest of which is Île Bizard. It has a distinct four-season continental climate with warm to hot summers and cold, snowy winters. Historically the commercial capital of Canada, Montreal was surpassed in population and in economic strength by Toronto in the 1970s. It remains an important centre of commerce, aerospace, transport, finance, pharmaceuticals, technology, design, education, art, culture, tourism, food, fashion, gaming, film and world affairs. Montreal has the second-highest number of consulates in North America, serves as the location of the headquarters of the International Civil Aviation Organization, and was named a UNESCO City of Design in 2006. In 2017, Montreal was ranked the 12th most liveable city in the world by the Economist Intelligence Unit in its annual Global Liveability Ranking, and the best city in the world to be a university student in the QS World University Rankings. Montreal has hosted multiple international conferences and events, including the 1967 International and Universal Exposition and the 1976 Summer Olympics. It is the only Canadian city to have held the Summer Olympics. In 2012, Montreal was ranked as a Beta-plus world city. As of 2016 the city hosts the Canadian Grand Prix of Formula One, the Montreal International Jazz Festival and the Just for Laughs festival. The Montreal Fireworks Festival, is the most prestigious and largest fireworks festival in the world. And now, in July 2018, Montreal is also the proud host of the Forum Song Contest. The Venue The host venue for this FSC edition is the Bell Centre: The Bell Centre (French: Centre Bell), formerly known as the Molson Centre, is a sports and entertainment complex in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. It opened on March 16, 1996, after nearly three years under construction. It is best known as the home of the National Hockey League's Montreal Canadiens ice hockey team, and it has the largest arena capacity to regularly host an NHL team. Since it opened in 1996, it has consistently been listed as one of the world's busiest arenas, usually receiving the highest attendance of any arena in Canada. The building covers an area of 15,680 square metres or 168,778 square feet. It has a seating capacity of 21,288, making it the largest hockey arena in the world. It also holds six restaurants. The Hosts Our entertaining hosts are Don Cherry and Ron MacLean, from the poular "Hockey Night in Canada". Don Cherry (born February 5, 1934) is a Canadian ice hockey commentator. He is a sports writer, as well as a retired professional hockey player and NHL coach. Cherry co-hosts the "Coach's Corner" intermission segment (with Ron MacLean) on the long-running Canadian sports program Hockey Night in Canada which airs on Sportsnet, City and CBC. He has also worked for ESPN in the United States as a commentator during the latter stages of the Stanley Cup playoffs. Nicknamed Grapes, he is a Canadian icon known for his outspoken manner and opinions, flamboyant dress, and staunch Canadian nationalism. Ron MacLean (born April 12, 1960) is a Canadian sportscaster for the CBC and Sportsnet who is best known as the host of Hockey Night in Canada from 1986 to 2014 and 2016 to present, and is also a hockey referee. MacLean has won eight Gemini Awards for his work with CBC.11 His first was in 1992 for Best Sports Broadcaster; he also won the Best Sports Broadcaster award in 1994, 1997, 1998 and 2001. He won Best Host or Interviewer in a Sports Program or Sportscast in 2004 and again in 2006. In 1996, he was inducted into the Alberta Sports Hall of Fame. In 2015, he was inducted into the Oakville Sports Hall of Fame. In 2016, MacLean, along with his Coach's Corner co-host Don Cherry, received a star on Canada's Walk of Fame. By the 2017–18 NHL season, Cherry and MacLean have hosted Coach's Corner for 33 seasons. The Show The Results The Winner The Hardkiss - Melodiya: